


A Father First

by escapebox



Series: Of Elvenkings and Greenleaf Princes [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapebox/pseuds/escapebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thranduil sent his son to Rivendell, there was an unsettling feeling that it would take a long while before he sees his son again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father First

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Прежде всего отец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311805) by [Teado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado)



Panic and chaos had dissipated.

The murmur of the trees are fading and the silence of the night is once more. The orcs have long left and the creature called Gollum is gone with them. Scouts were all scattered in an effort to find a trail.

Thranduil sat in his study room, thrumming his fingers against the armrest. His son, Legolas, was among the scouts who tried to follow the orcs’ trail. His heart almost skipped a beat when a knock was heard in his chamber and he received the report that the creature had escaped and that the guards were slain by orcs. He could barely keep a straight face, he hadn’t even noticed that he was holding his breath until the messenger said that Legolas is leading the southern scouts to look for a trail. 

He almost wished that the scouts will fail to find any trail. 

The feeling of dread, the same dread he felt since accompanied his ada to the gates of mordor. The same fear and confusion he felt when he marched with barely a third of their people back home. The same sorrow that he thought had dulled when he married his wife and was replaced with joy the very moment his only son grasped his hair and giggled at him. And the same dread that came back to him and took permanent refuge when his wife was slain. It’s back, once again clasping his heart for he knows what’s to come and he knows what’s supposed to be done. 

Long had he, and his ada before him, tried to shelter their people. Time and time again they were always proven wrong, though he could never stop trying. He could never wallow in guilt, sadness nor fear. For his people are supposed to be happy, protected and lively. The elves of the woodland realm are supposed to be singing songs of joy, for what they have is everything they could dream. And even if the thin layer of peace they try to grasp is often disrupted, he doesn’t have a heart to let go. 

When Mithrandir last came with Elrond’s foster son in tow, playing a ranger from the north, and seeking refuge for the creature called Gollum he knew in the back of his head that some things needs to be done. Yet as a last effort of stubborn preservation he tried to keep the truth. He had tried to keep his son and his realm safe, for Mithrandir only asked them to care for the creature, there was no need to worry on what he really was. But now that it had escaped and the royal house could not fulfill a promise, he knows that something must be done. 

Unlike Elrond, he wasn’t really invested on the fate of men, nor does his people ever willingly participate in any quests of the high elves or any other kinds. His ada wanted their people to see joy as they are, and celebrate for what they have. And even if they have very little desire to meddle with other’s affairs, his ada taught him when to answer a call to action when the need is dire. 

There was a soft knock on his door that brought him out of his musings. He glanced at his window and could see the sun’s rays peeking inside the realm. “Enter.” He replied. 

A very familiar sight of golden haired scout greeted him. His son bowed and kneeled before him.

“My king, we have failed to find Gollum’s trail, however there were signs of bands of orcs near the edge of the forest. With your leave, I shall take some of our men and follow them.” 

He couldn’t help but smile a little. His little green leaf had grown up so fast, his playful son whom he loves more than anything. His beloved son, whom he admires and treasure more than any of his jewels. He had sent him to battles, and it had been difficult. He had worried and paced when he had received his wounds and whenever he ended up in the houses of healing. He’d already let him go and grow enough to let him learn and do whatever will be asked to any of his subjects, and perhaps even more. 

Thranduil grasped his son by the shoulder and pulled him up. 

“Ion-nin I’m afraid that the creature is out of our reach now.”  Legolas’ frowned upon hearing him. 

“However as we, the royal family of Greenwood, promised refuge for the creature to Mithrandir’s bidding, we must personally deliver the news of our failure.” Thranduil frowned and wiped a spec of dirt from his son’s face. “Elrond had called for a council in Rivendell, you will go in our stead.” 

Legolas gave him a slight smile and bowed. “I will be ready by mid-day My King.” 

“Go on, get some rest, freshen up and pick your companions.” His son left the room, with more rush than necessary. 

“Ai Eru, He could barely hide that he’s excited to travel far away after so long.” Thranduil said to his amused advisor by the door. “Can you make sure that our messengers have proper packs my friend?”

***

Thranduil stood by his son’s door as he packed, almost wanting to call of his previous order and send someone else. 

Thranduil was no stranger to sending his only living kin, his son, to danger. Though he always knew that even if he did come home hurt, it’d be just another lesson and hurt that would be easily mended. His son learned, laughed and experienced with his subjects. He learned how live, to be happy,  to fight and how be humble like everyone else. 

Right now his heart is heavy for he fears it’d be long before he could see his son again. If he can he’d protect his son to the horrors and sorrow that dwell in middle earth he would, more than anyone else. However, as Oropher’s son he knew it would be disrespectful to his father’s memory to just ignore the obvious call to action that’s presented to his face. To add to that, as a King and Legolas’ as a prince, they both have responsibilities and sacrifices to make for their people, and sometimes in dire need, for others as well. 

“Ada... Do not stand there like you are worried, I’m only going to Rivendell to deliver a message. And do come in, it is not fit for a king to linger on his subject’s doors.” Legolas told him as he met his eyes for the third time. 

Thranduil chuckled, Legolas rarely calls him ada anymore, insisting to call him as all his subjects would. His son would only call him ada when either when he’d done something wrong, wants something, or **_thinks_ ** that he is worrying or caring too much. 

“You cannot fault your ada for worrying, ion-nin.”

“Though it would be difficult to inform them of our failure to guard Gollum ada, I’m sure I’d just sit at the council.” Legolas said as he redid his braids. 

Thranduil smiled and wished to believe what his son had said. 

“Here, let your Ada help you.” Legolas looked at him as if he sprouted another head. “What? It is not unusual for a father to help braid his only son’s hair.” Legolas laughed at him.

“Well it is if his son is fully grown and a very much capable warrior and he’s the king of the realm..” Thranduil raised an eyebrow and _accidentally_ pulled a little too hard on Legolas’ hair. Legolas made a face as he tied the final braid 

“Thank you ada. With your leave, I’m almost ready to go My King.” Legolas smile at his father and bowed. Thranduil cannot deny his heart anymore, he pulled his son into an embrace.

“Oh Ion-nin.” Legolas returned his embrace, trying to comfort his father, who is now obviously and uncharacteristically distraught.

“Oh Ada. It wouldn’t be the first time I would be traveling to Rivendell, and the roads are even less dangerous now, than before.” Legolas said as he himself took comfort in his father’s embrace.

“Ion-nin, everything is changing upon us, great evils lurking and I’m afraid they are out of hands to change. If you do not wish to go, just say so and we’d send someone else.” 

“You are supposed to be with our people, finding more riches and treasures for us to admire and leading us to protect our lands. Ada, I, as your son, and a warrior under your command, shall go where you cannot.” There was hint of innocence and naivety in Legolas’ words, and in those Thranduil takes comfort that he hadn’t totally failed in protecting his people. 

He tightened his hold to his son before carefully letting him go. 

“Ion-nin, I know sometimes you do not think like it is so, but I’m your father first before I am a king. I do wish you a good journey and to always be safe.” He kissed his son’s forehead, a gesture he’d been doing ever since he was an elfling. 

“Do not worry Ada, whatever I encounter I’ll be brave for I’m Legolas Thranduilion and Oropher is my grandsire. I’ll always come back to you. You’ll always be my home.” Legolas said as he in turn kissed father’s forehead, trying so hard to comfort him.

Thranduil prayed to Valar that his son will be given the chance to keep his words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought myself unworthy of doing a tolkien fanfic but I had to cave in. 
> 
> I like to think that Thranduil, like his father, knew when to give help when the need is dire. That Thranduil is smart enough to recognize that they have to help too, however he still have this fears, he wouldn't have his people involve in the war of the ring. Legolas is a proof to that, that's why when Gollum escaped, it is Legolas, his son, that was bearing the message to Rivendell. But, even if he is wise, he had suffered great losses, and though a choice is apparent to him, he'd still hesitate. 
> 
> The last line was supposed bittersweet. When Galadriel and Celeborn left for the grey heavens, Thranduil is the last of the Elven Kings in Middle earth. I don't know if Thranduil ever sailed or will ever sail to the seas. 
> 
> Perhaps Thranduil truly did say goodbye to his son, when the message for Rivendell was sent, because Legolas was lost to the innocence of the woodelves, he was won over by the majesty of the high elves and empires, as well as the sea longing for Valinor. 
> 
> I would like to believe that Legolas, Thranduil, Oropher and the rest of their family can be together and happy in the grey heavens again. If only in my head-canon.


End file.
